Le tigre de Fairy Tail
by YingWhiteyWolf
Summary: Une misterieuse jeune femme, un danger qui menace Fiore. Nos héros et leur nouvelle alliée vont-ils sauver leur pays? Lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez . Il y aura certainement du NaLu (très peu cependant, c'est pas trop mon truc ) . Du GrayxOC pour sur. C'est ma première fanfic' alors soyez indulgents. (Rating 'T' juste au cas ou on ne sait jamais).
1. Le commencement

Fairy Tail ne m'apartient pas, je fais a par pure plaisir^^ et n'en retire aucun benefice si ce n'est celui de lire vos coms'. C'est ma toute premiere Fanfic, soyez indulgent please ^^. Pour les fautes d'orthographe, veuillez m'excuser, ce n'est pas mon point fort. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^, j'espere que cela vous plaira.

** o **  
" Courez ! Asha ! Meline !" Dans le bois des cauchemards tout ne semblait pas si calme. Medoly ,notre heroine, courait apres ses freres et soeurs.  
"Medoly ! Va-t-en! Les ombres arrivent!" Asha avait la voix cassée par la fatigue, il suait a grosses gouttes éssayant de proteger sa plus jeune et grande soeur et reprit "prends Meline et v'as t'en !" M doly acquiesca. "promets moi de revenir! Tu m'entends !" Ce fut au tour du jeune frere d'hocher la tete en signe d'approuvement. Une lumiere entoura la jeune femme et un magnifique tigre blanc apparut. L'animal rugit, courut vers la petit garcon attrapa un petit corps et s'envola, un feu bleu entourant ses pattes. Du ciel, le majestueux animal ,grâce à son ouïe surdévelopée, entendait des cris. Un dernier rugissement de sa part avant de prendre de l'altitude et de partir en direction du soleil.

( ELIPSE: quelques heures apres l'incident) Point de vue Natsu:

J' etais partie me promener pas loin de la foret quand j'entendis une musique magnifique. Je vis une jeune femme un instrument dans les mains entrain de jouer un morceau.'C'est magnifique, je me demande bien ce que cette fille fait la... Peut- etre qu'elle sait ce qui est arrivé a Igneel... Je devrais plutot aller lui demander ce qu'elle fait la .' C'est sur ces pensées que je me dirigeai vers cette jeune femme.  
"Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?  
-... Es-tu un mage ?" Sa question me choqua, en la regardant mieu on pouvait voir qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Son visage etait baigné de larmes.  
"Oui, viens emmene ce que tu tiens, je t'emmene a ma guilde."Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, ce qui m'impressionna. Ce qui m'etonna davantage, c'etait la jeune fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, je ne l'avais pas sentie! Nous marchames peut etre une demie heure.  
"Enfin! la guilde! Vient depeche toi!" L'inconnue acquiesca et me suivi. Je poussais les portes de la guilde et tout devint silencieux. Ou etait la jeune fille ? A la place il y avait un grand tigre blanc portant un petit corps entre ses dents.

Point de vue Medoly:

Quand le jeune homme au cheveux roses poussa les grandes portes en bois de ce qu'il appelait 'Guilde', je sentis de tres puissantes aura et par reflexe me transformais en tigre. Ils me regardaient tous silencieux, un silence de mort pesait dans l'etrange b timent. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que ma petite soeur pour laquelle Asha c'etait sacrifie s'en sorte. Je fut sortie de mes pensee par une femme au long cheveux rouges qui pointait une épée vers moi. Je poussais l'arme du museau pour montrer que je ne voulais pas me battre, trop mefiante pour me retransformer en humaine. L' epée disparut et j'avancais vers une jeune fille au cheuveux bleus, je sentais en elle une aura pure, qui pouvait guerir tout les maux. Je deposais Meline ses pieds, frottait mon front contre sa joue en ronronnant. Elle palit puis prit ma petite soeur et l'emmena dans une petite piece qui sentait le medicament. Toutes les autres personnes presentes dans le grand hall m'avait regardée, abasourdi, puis avaient tournés des regards inquiets au jeune homme qui m'avait ammenée ici. Prudemment je m'aprochait de lui frotta mon flanc contre ses hanches, ronronnait puis parti m'allonger dans un coin sombre de cette grande piece. Une fois que je fut bien installée sur le parquet, j'entendis des voix. Je décidais d'écouter ne sachant que faire.  
"Natsu ! A quoi as-tu pensé en ammenant cette chose ici ? Elle pourrait nous dévorer tout crus !" Une voix féminine avait parlée .  
-Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ce truc est arrivé ici, ce que j'ai ramené , c'est une jeune femme qui pleurait avec le corps d'une fillette dans les bras!"J'avais reconnu la voix de celui qui m'avait ammenée ici. Il se confondait en explication tandis que la femme qui m'avait pointé une épée sous le museau le regardait avec une aura meurtriere. Apres quelques minutes, je m'écroulais de fatique. Ne pouvant plus tenir, avec toutes les blessures que j'avait recue dans ma fuite.

(reve)

'Je fuyais le bois des cauchemards avec ma soeur entre les dents, j'entendais mon petit frere pleurer et crier sous le contact des ombres. Une vague d'ombres a mes trousses. Ils me voulaient, grace a moi, ils allait etre instopables ! Je ne devait pas flancher, ma petite soeur etait deja mortellement bléssée. J'étais la derniere élémantale. La seule a avoir pu survivre surement grace a mes pouvoirs surpassants ceux d'un mage saints.J'étais la seule a pouvoir sceller ces choses avant qu'elles ne dévore le monde. Je n'avait plus rien perdre, ma soeur était vouée a la mort et mon frère leur avait surement succombé . Une nouvelle vague tenta de me rattraper, un main attrappa ma patte.'

(fin du reve)

Je me reveillais en poussant un rugissement qui fit trembler tout le batiment. Je me levais et vit que mon rugissement avait crée des fissures partout dans toute la guilde. Je partit du batiment en courant a pleine vitesse quand je fut trapée par une cage de runes. Je rugissait, me débattait, un clair tomba non loin de ma fourrure ce qui me fit paniquer encore plus. Un grand blond me lanca un regard amusé depuis l'éxterieur. Furieuse, je me transformais en humaine et ce fut a moi d'avoir un regard amusé sur le blond qui me regardait a présent comme un idiot. Les runes disparurent, je retournait calmement dans l'étrange batiment. Le jeune me suivit, accompagné d'une petite troupe de trois individus. Celui qui m'avait trappée dans les runes était un jeune homme avec de longs cheveux verts, une femme avec des lunettes et des hauts talons était suivie par un homme avec d'étranges habits, un casque sur la tete et des petites poupées qui volaient autour de lui. Juste avant de rentrer je me retransformais en tigre et rentrait dans le batiment entierement fissuré , le museau bas.

J'espere que ce premier chapitre vous aura plus! Je posterai le prochain bient t. Ecrire c'est ma seconde passion (apres le dessin) et je m'excuse encore pour toute les fautes d'orthographe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que mon histoire va partire dans tout les sens. J'ai eu un souci technique avec les accents alors excusez moi, j'ai pas de bol tout va de traviol et en plus je fais des rimes en "ol" X') . En attendant a bientot et merci!


	2. Comment c'est arrivé

Bonjour c'est nouveau moi ^^ désolée pour l'attente. Voila le nouveau chapitre, si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas dans le texte dites le moi dans les reviews et puis reviewer pour me dire comment vous trouver mon histoire! Vous etes pas obligés de faire des coms' gentils, dites moi si il y a des erreurs de syntaxe etc... Cela me ferait plus que plaisir d'avoir des conseils ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture, et je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe ^^.

^^O.o^^

Point de vue Makarov:

Je rentrais du conseil des mages, cause de quelques destruction causées par les membres de la team Natsu, quand j'aperçut la guilde complétement fissur e. J'étais furieux, quels gamins irresponsables! Malgré tout je ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, j'allais juste leur faire la morale.  
"Eh bien Gamins ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! On ne peut pas vous laisser tout seuls pour quelques heures! -Mais maître, c'est cause du tigre que Natsu à ramené !  
-Gray, quel tigre ?" J'étais désormais inquiet, un tigre? Comme pour prouver ces paroles, un grand et majestueux tigre entra la Guilde. Presque immédiatement il posa ses yeux sur moi. Instantanément, je montrait le symbole de la guilde. L'animal pencha la tête gauche (façon chat). Les raijushuus (désolé pour les fautes je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'écrire^^) sur ses talons. Je regardais Laxus avec insistance. "Papi, on à retrouvé sa pris au piège dans les runes de Fried." Le tigre laissa s'échapper un râle rauque qui fit frissonner toute la guilde, y compris Guildarts, Laxus et moi même furent parcourus de frissons. Une violente lumière venant du centre de la pièce m'éblouit. Après quelque secondes, elle fadit et la place se trouvait une ravissante jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés, noirs comme une nuit sans étoile, qui lui tombaient en cascade au bas du dos, et des yeux d'une couleur indescriptible. Un orange comme le ciel lorsque le soleil commence disparaître. (un mélange de rose saumon, rouge et plusieures gammes de oranges je sais un peu compliqué XD). Elle était mince et devait mesurer un bon mêtre soixante dix. Une robe lui arrivant au genoux mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses et sa taille mince. De petites ballerines d'un bleu glace assortis la robe ornaient ses pieds. Une arme était accrochée son dos. Je ne la voyait pas très bien. De la ou j'étais, je vis une petite sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture.

Point de vue Normal:

La jeune femme contemplait tout ce petit monde un sourire léger pointait au coin de ses lèvres, mais il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé . Le maître de la guilde regardait Médoly abasourdi, comme le reste des personnes dans le bâtiment. Natsu était le seul qui n'avait pas l'air impréssionné .  
"Trop cool! Tu peut refaire ça ?" Il était vraiment bête. Mais ce qui impressiona les mages fut qu'elle obéit. La lumière revint et la transformation s'éffectua de nouveau. Médoly se frotta aux hanches de Natsu en ronronnant et s'envola vers le maître.

Point de vue Makarov:

J'étais si surpris par cette action qu'aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche pendant quelques minutes. Le tigre attendait patiemment devant moi, toujours en lévitation. "Re-transforme toi et attend moi en bas s'il te plait." La magnifique bête hocha la tête et descendit dans le hall. Je vis la lumière et descendit. La jeune femme m'attendait en bas, assise sur une table, les pieds dans le vides.  
" Eh bien jeune demoiselle, d'ou viens-tu ? Peut-tu parler?" J'étais impatient d'entendre son histoire elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête.  
"Je m'appelle Médoly, je suis une élémentale et je viens de Xéphiria." Son regard était posé sur moi. Cela prit quelque secondes pour enfin capter ce qu'elle avait dit.  
"Tu es une élémentale ?" J'étais choqué , jamais je pensais que dans ma vie je rencontrerais une personne aussi puissante et rare. La guilde ne semblait pas avoir compris l'importance de ce titre. Après l'avoir mieux observée, je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait être une élémentale, je ne sentais pas d'aura magique chez elle. Je fronçait les sourcils et elle me regardit de nouveau avec insistance. Je ne put résister de lui demander.  
" Libère ton aura." Simple, c'était tout simple. Elle ne m'avait pas laché des yeux. Quand la jeune femme ferma les yeux, un léger vent se souleva autour d'elle, pour se transformer en tempête. Ses longs cheveux bouclés volaient à cause de l'aura qu'elle dégagait. Je sentais qu'elle n'étais qu'au tout début. Je suggerait qu'elle nous montre l'étendue de ses pouvoirs l'éxterieur. Elle s'éécuta, sachant que son amont de pouvoir pouvait facilement détruire un vulgaire bâtiment. Elle se leva de la table, et se dirigea vers l'éxterieur. Les personnes présentes dans la guilde nous suivirent. Elle se positionna au centre du terrain d'entraînement. Comme dans la guilde, un léger vent apparut quand elle ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux et sa robe flottait par le vent qu'elle créait. L'herbe au alentours s'agita violemment, ainsi que ses cheveux et sa robe. L'atmosphère autour d'elle se mit crépiter, un gigantesque tigre blanc apparut ses à ces côtés, nous observa, son regard resta longtemps posé sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'animal disparut et un vent froid vint me chatouiller les moustaches. L'herbe autour d'elle avait gelée . De la neige s'était mêlée la tempête de vent crée par cet amont de pouvoir. C'était impréssionnant voir. Ma propre aura n'arrivait qu'au stade du vent violent qu'elle avait crée juste en libérant la sienne. De l'eau s'ajouta au mélange de neige et de glaçe. Un épais brouillard s'élevait du sol. Médoly ouvrit les yeux et tout se déchaîna. Son aura était si puissante que nous avions du mal à tous rester sur place, le vent qu'elle avait crée avait redoublé de puissance, la glaçe s'étendait sur tout le terrain, il nous neigeait dessus, le brouillard devint chaud, il s'éleva dans le ciel. Un léger sourire gratifia son visage, tout redevint calme. Gildarts, qui nous avait suivi était sur le cul (dans tout les sens du terme XD). "Donc c'est cela le pouvoir d'un élémental ? Ou tu en as plus ?" Demanda-t-il. Qu'elle était ce tigre qui était apparut ?Etait-t-il l'incarnation de son pouvoir ?

Point de vue Natsu:

'Whoaaa! Génial! Il faut qu'on se batte!' J'étais si surpris de voir qu'il pouvait ce cacher une aussi grande puissance dans un corps aussi frêle que celui-ci! Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'a l'affronter.  
"Bats toi contre moi !" Tout le monde me regarda, térrorisé.  
"Très bien mais ne vient pas pleurer après." Elle avait dans sa voix cette intonation qui disait 'fait gaffe toi petit verre de terre' Je lui sortit mon habituel sourire de gamin, elle sourit son tour. Le maître me regarda, un air désolé sur sa vieille figure. Je me postait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle leva sa main? " Avec une seule main sans magie" Je la regardais avec ce regard qui dit 'tu-te-fous-de-ma-gueule-?' Elle fit un sourire léger. "Dans ce cas la, j'attaque en premier!" Elle acquisca. Je m'élançait vers elle. "Rugissement du Dragon de feu!" D'un simple écart elle vita mon attaque dévastatrice. Je déçidait de m'y prendre autrement, je m'élançait une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme mon poing entouré de flamme. Je recommençais à l'attaquer mais c'était peine perdue, elle dansait litteralement autour de moi, évitant tout les coups que je lui portais.  
"Attention Natsu! Quand elle passera l'attaque, fait gaffe!" Gildarts avait éssayé de me mettre en garde ? Je rêvais? Je déçidais malgré tout de continuer l'attaquer. A un moment elle disparut. Je sentis un léger vent un coup dans les côtes me paralysa. Elle réapparut devant moi et me dit tout simplement "Surveille tes arrières, j'ai gagné" Médoly me leva et fit un léger sourire, qui fadit aussitôt lorsqu'une ombre apparut au abords de la forêt. Je repris le contrôle de mon corps quelques secondes après qu'elle ai regardée l'ombre qui avançait droit vers nous. 'Attendez! Il n'y as pas de corps au dessus!' pensais-je. "D'ou sort cette ombre?! Pourquoi il n'y as pas de corps au dessus ?!" levy avait criée paniquée. Apperement je navais pas été le seul m'en être aperçu. Un bon point. Mon regard se détacha de l'ombre quand je sentis l'aura de la tigresse se lacher a nouveau mais cette fois si, dirigée droit vers l'ombre. Celle ci lacha un ricanement et avança plus vite. Elle fonçait sur Lucy !  
"Lucy! attention!" Avais-je crié en fonçant droit sur elle pour la proteger. De la glaçe apparut entourant Lucy, Médoly avait protégé Lucy avant moi! Je me précipitais vers la Blonde.  
"Lucy! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blaissée?  
-Non Natsu, ne t'inquiète pas." Elle me décocha un sourire qui me fit rougir avant de continuer "Je t'assure, de plus c'est moi qui devrais te demander ça" Lucy sourit de nouveau.

^^O.o^^

J'ai été obligée d'effacer l'ancien chapitre car un des morceau n'étais pas passé... Bref merci d'avoir lu ^^ et encore désolée pour ce petit désagrément mais j'ai mis un bail avant de trouver un moyen de le faire ^^( j'ai jamais de bol ... -') M'enfin, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ^^.


	3. L'après

Coucou, c'est encore moi avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ je sais que j'ai t longue mais j'ai quelques soucis en ce moment, ne vous inqui tez pas, je posterai plus vite ^^. Fairy Tail ne m'appartiens pas sinon Gray et Lucy serait ensemble ^^. Sur ce bonne lecture.

chapitre 3:

Point de vue M doly:

Le jeune homme que la blonde appelait Natsu avait l'air soulag que la demoiselle en question aille bien. Je ne lachait pas d'un pouce l'ombre des yeux. Celle-ci s' tait arr t e et s' tait tourn e vers moi. Elle tendit le bras et lach un bout de tee-shirt trop familier.  
"ASHA !" Je ne contr lais plus mon aura, je la laissait vagabonder sa guise. Je me concentrais sur l'ombre, Sortit mon b ton, la fit tournoyer (comme au twirling), hurla de rage en courant droit sur elle. Mon arme s'entoura de lumi re pendant ma course. Un cercle de magie apparut sur l'ombre qui paniquait. "SACRED LIGHT!" Criais-je en plantant mon b ton sur l'ombre. Elle vola en clat et disparut en une explosion de poussi re. Je tombais sur mes genoux et me mis pleurer. "Pourquoi lui! Il tait trop jeune! Non! Asha!" Je pleurait tellement que je vit pas une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'approcher de moi. Elle me prit dans ses bras.  
"S che tes larmes, viens. Il ne faut pas rester la." Elle m'emmena dans le grand b timent, m'assit sur un banc devant une table avec un milkshake la fraise devant moi.  
"Ca y est tu es calm e ?" Elle me demanda gentillement. J'hochais lentement la t te. C'est alors qu'elle posa la question qui brulait les l vres de tout le monde. "Qui est Asha ?  
-... C'est..."J'avais du mal parler. Elle me sourit tendrement. Je pris mon courage deux mains. "C'est... C' tait mon petit fr re." Les gens tait tous devenus silencieux. Je d cidais de poursuivre. "Il m'ont ramen le reste de son tee-shirt pr f r , il ne l'enlevait jamais. C' tait celui qu'il portait quand nous nous sommes faits attaqu s." La jeune femme me reprit dans ses bras et je me remis pleurer. J'ai pleur pour ma petite soeur qui n'a plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Elle t touch e par les ombres. Elle tait condamn e en devenir une. Ce n' tait qu'une question de temps. J'ai pleur pour tout ces pauvres gens tu s par cette mal diction. Pour mon petit fr re. Pour tout ces pauvres enfants mages tu s puis d pouill s de leur mes. Une fois soulag e, la jeune blanche continua son interrogatoire.  
"Cette chose que tu as r duite l' tat de poussi re, qu'est-ce que c' tait ?Me demanda t'elle curieuse.  
-Une ombre. Celle-la n' tait qu'une claireuse. Elle m'a sentie et es venue me d livrer une menace." Ils me regardaient l'air de ne pas comprendre. Le vieil homme s'approcha de la table ou j' tais assise avec la jeune femme aux cheuveux blancs. Il me regarda et eu les sourcils qui se fronc rent.  
"Tu as dit tout l'heure que tu venais de X phiria. Que c'est-il pass l s-bas?  
-Un homme utilis un sort interdis il y a longtemps, et le chaos engendr par ce sort fut sc ll mais le prince, en jouant dans les jardins royaux, d couvert le sceau. Il l'as touch et il fut repouss aussit t. Il regarda le sceau de plus pr s et en lisant l'inscription il partit me chercher. Il m'y emmena et me dit de toucher la pierre, ce que je fit. Je n'allais pas d sob ir au prince. Le probl me c'est que quand je l'ai touch ... Une grande ombre mal fique s'en chappa. L'ombre se mit tuer des gens, plus particuli rement des mages. Mais elle manquait de pouvoir pour tre totalement libre. Il lui manquait... le pouvoir des d esses. Les triangles d'or. Or il se trouve que seul ce pouvoir pouvait r veiller ce fl au." En pronon ant la derni re phrase je fermis les yeux et leur montrait le dos de ma main gauche.

Point de vue Makarov:

La main gauche de la jeune fille se mit briller et un triangle dor apparut. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils taient dor s. Une lumi re chaude apparut et un bref instant, le tigre blanc apparut de nouveau. Je me demandais pourquoi tout ce fardeau sur ses fr les paules. Une question irr pondue me trottait encore en t te. Mais qui tait ce tigre qui apparra ssait chaque lib ration de son pouvoir?  
"Qui est ce tigre qui t'accompagne?" Quelqu'un avait t plus rapide que moi et lui avait demand . Attendez, cette voix... Gray?

Point de vue Normal:

"C'est la mat rialisation de mes pouvoirs. Vous en avez tous un. Laissez vous subermerger par vos pouvoirs ne luttez pas contre eux, ne les for ait pas se montrer. Laissez le se liberer." Apr s les paroles de M doly, toute la guilde ssaya. La premi re a y arriver fut Erza. Un magestueux talon noir et feu galopa autour de la guilde avant de se poster aux c t s de la mage en armure. Mirajane en suivant. Un petit rossignol blanc noir et rose se posa sur sa main. "C'est de la merde votre truc" S'exclama Laxus. "Pas besoin d'un animal de compagnie" Apr s un regard plein de sous entendu de la part du ma tre il fit comme Erza et Mirajane. Un serpent s'enroula autour de ses paules. Il tait jaune avec des trait noirs qui lui longeait le corps. Pour levy, une petite souris blanche avec un petit collier bleu apparut dans le creu de sa main. Lucy tait accompagn e d'un majestueux lion au yeux couleurs de l'or. Natsu, lui, s' tait retrouv avec un petit observait les mages, chacun leur tour, avoir un animal qui leur courait autour. M doly s'approcha de lui, son tigre c t d'elle. "Eh bien, tu n' ssaie pas ?" Demanda t-elle curieuse. "Je ne sais pas..." R pondit-il nonchalamant.  
"Tu sais que si tu t'accorde comme eux avec ton pouvoir, cela te rend plus puissant car tu sera capable d'explorer toutes tes capacit s." Le mage de gla e la regarda, des toiles pleins les yeux. 'Plus puissant hein... Natsu, fait gaffe toi!' Pensa t-il. Le jeune brun se concentra, ferma les yeux. Le tigre de M doly le regardait intens ment. La jeune femme posa une main sur sa t te et il ronronna. Un nuage de glace tournoya autour de M doly avant de s' lancer autour de la guilde. Un magifique aigle au yeux et le bout des plumes bleus glacier fit son apparition du nuage de glace. Il vint se poser sur l' paule de Gray, qui ouvrit les yeux. Apr s cette petite s ance, tout les mages s'extasiait sur comment leur compagnon chantait bien, tait beau, puissant, rapide ( etc...). Chacun s'entrainait combattre leurs c t s.

Voila ^^ j'esp re que a vous a plus, d sol pour les fautes d'orthographes et je pense que ce chapitre est un peu bizarre mais je pense a de tout mes chapitres XD Bref, reviewer et bient t minna^^ 


	4. le début des jeux

coucou, c'est moi après des semaines interminables, mon ordi est enfin réparé , je pense que je pourrais updater plus vite comme ça et désolé , vraiment ^^ Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et je crois que mon orthographe ne c'est pas améliorer^^.

Chapitre 4:

Ellipses quelques mois point de vue Medoly:

J'avais intégrée la Guilde aprés tout ce qu'il s'était pass ce jour la. Master n'arrettait pas de vouloir me faire S class mage, ce que je refusais car je savais très bien qu'il voulait que je sois le prochain maître de Fairy Tail. Master Mavis, qui nous avait rejoins il y a quelque jour nous aidait à nous préparer en vue du tournois. Tout le monde était éxité , ils disaient que biensur grâce Erza, Natsu, Laxus, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Gray, Gajeel et moi on allait gagner. J'en était sûre car peu de temps aprés mon arrivée on avait faits des missions ensemble et on était une quipe imbattable! Les ombres ne s'étaient pas manifestées depuis que j'avais tué leur sentinelle. J'étais plutôt heureuse à propos de sa. On avait érigé une tombe pour mon frêre et ma soeur, elle avait succombée aux infections causées par la blessure qu'elle avait reçue ce jour la. Bref tout allait mieux. J'avais trouvé ma nouvelle maison!

Ellipse (Jour du début du tournoi) point de vue Normal:

"Très bien, il y aura deux quipes. La première sera composée de: Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy et Gray." Anonça Makarov. "Et la deuxième ?" Demanda Juvia, la mage d'eau.  
"Eh bien elle sera composée de : Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Juvia et Medoly" Medoly et Mirajane sautèrent de joie. Juvia sourit de toute ses dents. Laxus et Gajeel se contentèrent d'un sourire satisfait. De l'autre côté , Natsu et les autres sautaient de joie en disant qu'ils allaient gagner et tous nous battre. Quelques heures plus tard, Chacune des guildes qui s'étaient présentées étaient dispersées dans un labyrinthe en l'air. L' équipe A de Fairy Tail était arrivée huitème, la septième position Cuatro Cerberus (désolé je sais pas comment l'écrire :$), en sixième Blue Pegasus, en cinquième Mermaid Heel, en quatrième Raven Tail, en troisième Lamia Scale, en deuxième Fairy Tail B et en premier; Sabertooth.

Point de vue Medoly:

Cette quipe de Sabertooth m' énervait déjà dés leur entrée. Un blond fesait son beau devant le public, un jeune homme au yeux rouges rubis et au cheveux ébenes me rappela les ombres qui m'avaient privées de ce qui m'était cher. Je frissonnait quand il posa les yeux sur moi. Mira, à côté de moi me demandait sans arret lequel je trouvait le plus mignon. Elle et Lucy avait beau être mes meilleures amies, elles n'arretaient pas de vouloir me caser avec tout les mecs de la guilde. Je vis un garçon avec une chaussette autour du cou, un autre avec des cheveux aussi long que ceux de Gajeel. Il venait également de Sabertooth. Je me concentrais et parvint sentir leurs aura. Ils étaient puissants mais comparés à fairy tail ils ne tiendrait pas deux minutes. Apperemment, ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait une nouvelle a Fairy Tail vu la façon dont les guildes me regardaient. 'Zut' pensais-je. 'Mon aura, je ne l'ai pas entièrement cachée'. Je m'empressait de la faire disparaître ce qui me valut des regards curieux venant d'un mage de chez Lamia Scale. Il était grand et chauve. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Jura, je crois que lui aussi était un mage saint, comme Master. Je levait les yeux et aperçut Master Mavis qui applaudissait. Je souris et fit un léger salut de la main. Le présentateur, un éspèce de potiron, m'interrompis et nous annonça d'aller nous changer pour les combats. Mirajane m'accompagna jusqu'a ma loge ou j'optais pour une tenue simple et pratique pour le combat mais sexy. Elle se composait d'un débardeur noir qui s'arrétait au dessus du nombril, laissant voir ma taille fine, d'un short en jean noir avec mon habituelle ceinture à laquelle était accrochée une sacoche avec mon ocarina. Je décidais pour le style de mettre des ballerines blanches avec des lacets de la couleur de mes yeux, un petit manteau blanc à capuche qui s'arrétait au dessus des genoux et pour finir je m'attachais les cheveux laissant aparaître les traits fins de mon visage. Même attachés mes cheveux m'atteignait le bas du dos. Sur le manteau étaient brodés des symboles chinois signifiant "La tigresse de Fairy Tail" de la même couleur que mes yeux. J'étais parée. Mirajane me regarda et s'émerveilla, me disant qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi belle et intelligente que moi. Je rougit génée par tout les compliments qu'elle me disaient. En sortant de ma loge je vis Master Mavis, quelque chose la main.  
"Tiens Medoly, c'est pour toi, pour te remercier au nom de la guilde." Mavis me tendis un bracelet avec le symbole de la guilde en aqua-marine assez foncé . Je lui sautait dessus pour lui faire un calin mais passait travers.  
"AAIIEEEEE!" Mirajane et le premier Maître explosèrent de rire. La fillette m'accrocha le bracelet au poignet et me glissa un 'bonne chance' car elle savait que je n'allait pas avoir les opposants les plus simples. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans les gradins. La première preuve était un peu difficile, Juvia s'était désignée et Gray de l'autre équipe aussi. Il y avait un gars étrange de Raven Tail, Rufus de Sabertooth et je n'avait pas retenu le nom de tout les participants. Au final, Gray et Juvia avaient atteint l'avant dernière et dernière place. Juvia n'était pas fière alors que Gray n'avait carrément pas l'air dans son assiette. En suivant il y avait les combats, le premier fut Lucy contre Flare de Raven Tail. On devait couper les cheveux de cette femme, c'était horrible. Le sort de Lucy avait été arrété ? J'avais tout de suite repéré celui qui avait fait cette rreur. Je fit rapidement apparaître mon tigre et lui demanda mentalement d'aller detruire ce 'hors la loi'. Il revint plus tard avec du sang plein le poil. "Eh bien, maintenant je vais être obligée de te laver... Merci" Je fis apparaître un peu d'eau et l'arrosa avec, ce qui fit partir le sang. Mirajane à côté de moi me donna un coup de coude ce qui me fit tourner la tête. On avait appelé mon nom pour aller me battre. Je fis disparaître mon tigre et partit en direction de l'arène. Je me retrouvait en face du mage saint de Lamia Scale, Jura. "Enchanté mademoiselle." Me dit-il poliment, je lui rendis la politesse quand il rajouta "Je n'ai pas pour habitude de frapper des dames mais je ne ferais pas d'exeption pour cette fois, alors bonne chance". Je lui sourit et attendit le départ. Pumpkin annonça le départ du combat, je ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Les commentateurs fesait des commentaires tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. Jura lança un sort droit sur moi, je l'ésquivait avec un écart. Il recommença plusieurs fois, se rendant compte que les attaques à distance ne servait à rien. Il fonça sur moi son poing paré a frapper. Je me mis à faire mon petit numéro de danse, histoire d'impressionner le public, ce qui marcha a la perfection car même les autres guildes étaient sous le choc. Quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y allait pas franchement. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, j'inclinais la tête agacée. Je tendais la main pour attraper mon arme quand je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était plus là !. Je me retournais et vis Jura qui la tenait avec intêret. C'était un bâton avec un lame de chaque côté . Il y avait des gravures des symboles des trois déesses, Din, Farore et Nayru. "Je t'attaquerai à pleine puissance si toi aussi" Annonça t-il en me lançant mon arme. "Dans ce cas la, si tu arrives me mettre par terre, je considererais que tu as gagné ." Il me regarda, un sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. "Quel challenge! Cette jeune demoiselle mets au défi Jura! Un des dix mages saints!" Dit le commentateur. C'est à ce moment que je décidais de lacher un peu de mon aura. Mes cheveux s'agitèrent a cause du vent que mon pouvoir créait. Bientôt les vêtements de Jura et les miens furent agités par un vent violent et de la neige.  
"Incroyable! de la neige en plein été ! Impossible! Serait-ce cette demoiselle qui rien qu'avec son aura crérait tout ce chamboulement?" Avec ces paroles du commentateur, je libérais plus de mon pouvoir. Je n'en étais qu'au début mais je fit croire au mage saint que c'était toute ma puissance. Il était déjà impréssionné . Ce qui me satisfit le plus fut de voir les regards éstomaqués de cette guilde qui se croyait les rois du monde. Je sautais et me retrouvais juste devant le mage qui n'eut pas le temps d' squiver "STEAM WAVE!" Une vague de vapeur vint frapper Jura qui se retrouva encastré dans le mur de l'arène. "OUCH!" Le mage saint se releva difficilement. A peine debout il se prit une nouvelle attaque de ma part " OISEAUX DE GLACE " Jura invoqua un mur de terre que les oiseaux transpercèrent sans aucun soucis. Mon tigre était apparut et on s'était regardés. Nous étiions chacun d'un côté de jura, lui mettant des coups plus ou mois forts. Mon tigre se retira; il tait temps de l'achever. Je me propulsait au milieu du terrain et mis mes mains en triangle. Un cercle magique avec le même symbole que celui sur ma main gauche était apparut sous mes pieds. Jura fonçait vers moi avec le reste de force qui lui restait. Je començais l'incantation "Lumière sacrée éclaire les ténèbres et libère nous du mal!" Jura s'était arrété . La peur se lisait sur son visage. Des triangles d'or apparurent devant et derrière lui l'emprisonnant. Une épée de lumière se matérialisa dans ma main, je fonçais sur le mage de terre et lui asséna des coups d'épée. Il s'écroula sous les regards éstomaqués des spectateurs.  
"Et la gagnante de ce premier match est Medoly! Quelle magnifique combat! Fairy Tail s'en sort avec dix points et sans aucune gratignure!" Pumpkin m'avait félicitée et dit de rojoindre mon équipe. J'étais si fière!

Et voila c'est la fin du 4eme chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plût ^^ si vous ne savez pas ce que sont les symboles sur le bâton de Medoly regardez sur Google images 'zelda perle de Din Nayru et Farore' ce sont des éspèces de boules rouges bleues et vertes avec des symboles à l'intérieur. Dans le 5eme chapitre je les décrits mais je ne suis pas sure que ce soit très bien écrit donc au cas ou je vous conseille d'aller jeter un oeuil ^^ à la prochaine minna^^.


	5. on écoute au portes ?

Eh voila le 5 me chapitre, je l'avais déjà écrit donc je l'ai posté en même temps que le 4ème^^. Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, et je vous souhaite à tous une exellente lecture. (au faite, pour mon orthographe... Je crois que c'est perdu ^^)

Chapitre 5:

Point de vue Normal:

Après ce magifique combat face Jura, la jeune tigresse se rendit dans les gradins, ou son équipe se trouvait. Elle fut reçue avec des applaudissement et des félicitations. Laxus et Gajeel savaient qu'elle était forte mais ne l'avait jamais vue se battre avec de la magie. La seule fois ou ils l'avaient vue user de magie était le jour de son arrivée, quand elle s'était transformée en Tigresse. Pour le coup, les deux dragons slayeurs étaient choqués. En parlant du loup, ou plutôt du tigre, Medoly s'était avancée vers eux . Elle leur sourit .  
"Alors, sa vous en bouche un coin?" Dit-elle une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. Les deux mecs hochèrent la tête simultanément, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rire. De l'autre côté des gradins, chez les certains membres de sabertooth, on pouvait voir de la panique pointer le bout de son nez. "Cette fille n'est pas dans ma mémoire de donnée. Son pouvoir non plus. Je ne peut pas les mémoriser!" avait baffouiller Rufus. Sting et Rogue eux n'avaient pas dit un mot. Ils avaient, pour la première fois vu quelqu'un plus fort qu'un mage saint.  
"Woaah! Fairy san est très forte! Sting, tu crois que tu pourrais la battre ?" Avait demandé Lector, un exeed à la fourrure rouge. "Bien sûr Lector, qu'est-ce que tu crois? J'ai vu ce dont elle était capable. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse aller au dessus de sa. Et j'ai plus de force magique qu'elle." Avait rétorqué l'arrogand blond. Le mage aux yeux rouges assis à côté de lui était plus silencieux que jamais. On ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en ce moment. Minerva, quand à elle, avait gardée cette 'Poker Face' qu'elle porte toujours.

Point de vue Sting:

Je discutais avec Lector, sur le match qui venait de se dérouler quand j'entendis un rire, cristallin. Ce genre de son qui fait penser au chant des oiseaux. Je me retournais et vit que ce rire venait de la jeune femme qui avait battu ce Jura. Je l'entendais parler avec les gars de son équipe. Ils fesaient tout les deux une tête de chien battu. Je ne put m'empecher de frissonner. En la regardant mieux, je me suis dit qu'elle avait du gagner par chance. La fin de la journée arriva vite, Orga avait gagné ses matchs avec une facilitée déconcertante. Le présentateur nous avait dit de retourner dans nos loges principales. La mienne se retrouva 'comme par hasard' à côté de celle de 'cette' fée. Avec mon ouïe de dragonslayer, je pouvais l'entendre parler avec une de ses coéquipière.  
-"Medoly! tu as été fantastique! Tu aurais du voir comment les guildes était choquées! Me parvint une voix suraigüe.  
-Merci Lucy, tu as vue la tête de nos voisins de balcon ? surtout le blond il avait l'air si stupide!" Moi ? Stupide ? Comment osait-elle ? Je bouillait de l'interieur. Je fut tiré de mes pensées par une autre voix venant de la chambre d'à côté .  
"-Dis moi Medoly ? tu as vu, il y avait pas mal de beau garçons au début des jeux. Fit une voix un peu plus agée.  
-Viens en aux faits Mira. avait répondue la voix cristalline

Dans la chambre de Medoly point de vue normal:

"-Viens en aux faits Mira. Dit la jeune tigresse en soupirant.  
-Eh bien, tu doit bien en avoir trouvé un à ton gout non ? Demanda Mirajane des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
-Oh oui je veux savoir si notre mage de la journée a un truc pour un des participants! Cria Lucy sans savoir que quelqu'un de l'autre côté du mur écoutait aux portes.  
-Bon, si vous insistez mais ne vous faites pas d'idées okay ?  
Les deux filles ne purent s'empecher de glousser comme des adolescentes. Medoly reprit la parole les coupant dans leurs glousseries.  
-Bon je vais vous donner des indices okay? Je ne veut pas vous donner les prénoms ce serait trop facile. La blonde et la blanche hochèrent la tête.  
-Voyons, le premier est dans notre guilde." La tigresse rougit avant d'ajouter." Il a les cheuveux ébènes et sa materialisation de pouvoir est un aigle aux yeux aussi bleux que la glace" La jeune fille se perdit dans ses pensées. Mirajane avait des coeurs dans les yeux tandis que Lucy cherchait qui cela pouvait bien être. D'un coup, sans prévenir, la blonde lacha un 'heeeek'. -"Non, tu as un truc pour ... pour ... GRAY ?!" Medoly rougit et baissa la tête. -"Vous me promettez de ne rien dire ? Je peut vous faire confiance ? "  
Demanda la brune. Les deux filles gloussèrent un moment et lui demandèrent quelque chose qui fit sursauter le jeune blond de l'autre côté du mur.  
"- Et les gars de Sabertooth ? Je t'ai vue regarder les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient devant."  
Demanda Lucy un sourire démoniaque se formant aux coins de ses lèvres.  
"- C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mals, j'aime bien celui aux cheuveux noirs, il a l'air si mysterieux. Par contre, Le blond, il a beau être super musclé et tout ca, je pense pas qu'il ait grand chose dans le cerveau."  
Les trois filles se mirent rire de bon coeur et cela continua une bonne heure, parlant des garçons sans jamais aborder le passé de la tigresse. Les filles se dirent au revoir et se quittèrent. Medoly quelques minutes après que les filles soient parties, s'échappa de sa chambre. Sting, plus qu'intrigué par cette fille (et surtout voulant lui faire ravaler ses mots de tout l'heure) la suivit sans un bruit. Il était subjugué par sa manière de marcher, elle était si gracieuse, elle semblait glisser sur le sol. Il la suivit jusqu'au sommet du bâtiment. Là , elle s'assit sur le bord, laissant ses pieds se balancer dans le vide. Elle sortit de sa sacoche son ocarina. Elle commenca a jouer un morceau de musique, si mélancholique que même le vent avait ralentit, la pluie tombait en fines gouttellettes sur eux. Le soleil se couchant lentement sur l'horizon. La vue était magnifique. Quand la musique s'arretta, Sting redescendit sur terre et s'aperçut que la jeune femme l'observait avec une extrème méfiance.  
"-Ou tu as appris les bonnes manières ? le réprimanda la tigresse.  
-Ca te regarde pas, c'es quoi que t'as dans les mains? Sting éssayait de paraître le plus blasé possible, ce qui ne fonctionna pas, voyant le sourire de la jeune femme.  
-C'est un ocarina, je l'ai depuis toujours. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.  
-Je peut ?  
- Oui bien sur, fait y attention." C'était trange mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, sur le moment en tout cas.  
Sting prit délicatement l'objet dans les mains, s'étonnant lui même de la delicatesse dont il avait fait preuve. L'instrument était bleu ciel avec des teintes de bleu glace. Il y avait plusieurs ronds scultés sur l'objet; l'un était rouge avec deux vagues d'un rouge plus foncé superposées l'interieur, un autre était bleu avec des ronds bleu plus foncé qui formaient un triangle, il y avait des symboles qui séparaient les ronds, le dernier rond était vert avec deux croissants de lune de couleur vert plus foncé qui s'emboitaient (le plus grand gauche) avec un rond qui s'emboitait parfaitement. Sting était impréssionné par la finesse des décorations. Il lui rendit son ocarina et lui demanda de jouer un morceau, ce qu'elle accepta joyeusement. Elle recommenca a jouer, la musique transportée par le vent. Le grand blond ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de la mélodie.

Plus loin dans la ville:

Toutes les guildes avaient entendues la magnifique musique, ainsi que d'autres entitées maléfiques, qui se glissèrent rapidement travers la ville, la recherche de la jeune fille. Les ombres bougeaient, comme animées. Elles se dirigeaient par centaines droit vers l'arène.

Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un ocarina et si la description ne vous parle pas regardez sur google images 'zelda perle de Din' (pour la première perle), de Nayru (pour la seconde) et perle de Farore ( pour la dernière) voila merci et bientôt minna^^. désolé pour les "e" , j ai eu un problème avec le logiciel -'


	6. musiques et excuses bidons

Salut tout le monde ça fesait un bail non ? Gomene, un petit passage difficile dans ma vie, rien de trop inquiétant ^^. Rappellez vous que Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, juste Medoly. N'oubliez pas de rewiewer, sa me ferai le plus grand plaisir (meme si c'est des critiques ^^) et si vous voulez faire des remarques a propos de mon orthographes, ne vous génez pas, je pense que ça m'aidera plus qu'autre choses. BONNE LECTURE MINNA ^^

Chapitre 6:

Point de vue Makarov:

J'étais au bar en bas de l'arène avec les membres de Fairy Tail, nous buvions et chantions la victoire d'aujourd'hui, quand nous entendirent une musique si belle et si mélancholique la fois. Le bar devint silencieux, les autres guildes qui étaient avec nous étaient toutes aussi silencieuses que nous, profitant de la paix qu'amenait la mélodie. J'entendis un bruit en dehors du bar et vit que les ombres des bâtiments s'animaient comme le jour ou Medoly était arrivée. Elles se dirigeaient vers l'arène, ou toutes les guildes avaient leurs chambres. Je fesait rapidement un tour des membres de ma guilde: 'Bon, Natsu check; Erza check; Laxus check; Grey check; Mirajane che... -OU EST ELLE ! ' Pensais-je un air inquiet sur mon visage. Je décidais de faire le tour des autres guildes pour savoir qui il manquait, il fallait faire vite, j'avait un mauvais préssentiment. "Jiemma, y-a-t'il des membres de ton quipe qui ne sont pas ici ? Demandais-je au maître de notre guilde rivale.  
-Hrmmm, il y a bien Sting et Rogue qui sont dans leurs appartements." (désolé si vous le trouvait un peu OOC mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement ça aurait changer l'histoire ^^)  
Jiemma lui avait répondu avec cette voix qui vous fait frissonner tellemment elle est haineuse. Je hochais distraitement la tête et me tournais vers les autres maîtres des guildes. 'Bien il ne manque apparemment personne d'autres, je vais envoyer Grey et Laxus, je ne veut pas alerter les autres.' Pensais-je. Je me mis a part faisant signe au mage de glace et de foudre de venir.  
"-Grey, Laxus, je veux que vous alliez chercher Lucy Mirajane et Melody, elle ne sont pas la pour faire la fête" Leur dis-je assez rapidement tout en essayant de paraître convainquant. Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent en direction des appartements de l'arène.

En attendant point de vue Medoly:

J'avais finie de jouer mon morceau de musique depuis un petit moment quand, depuis le toit du bâtiment j'aperçus une ombre sans corps escalader la façade. Je laissait un petit cri traverser mes lèvres. Le jeune blond me regarda, l'air de se demander si je n'avais pas fumée. -" BOUGE ! BOUGE ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici vite! Commencais-je a crier frénétiquement. -Ca va pas ? Tu veut réveiller toute la ville ou quoi ? Demanda celui sur qui je venait de crier.  
-Non! BOUGE ! Va chercher ton pote, je vais chercher les miennes on se barre d'ici et VITE ! T'as compris?" Ne lui laissant pas le choix je courus droit dans la chambre de mes amies pour les voir entourées d'un bouclier d'ombre. Je criait et le bouclier disparut laissant apparaître mes amies mortifiées et le pote du jeune homme qui était avec moi sur le toit. -" Merci de les avoir protégées, maintenant il faut qu'on aille retrouver les autres et qu'on se protège en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution." Mira et Lucy accompagnées des gars de Sabertooth me suivirent. Je nous dirigeait jusqu'a la taverne grâce mon odorat hyper dévellopé . En chemin notre troupe croisa Grey et Laxus qui nous expliquèrent que le maître les avaient envoyés les chercher. En entrant dans la taverne, je poussais les deux mages de Sabertooth, mes deux meilleures amies et Laxus et Grey a l'intérieur et je refermais les portes en les claquants violemment. Tout le monde nous regarda debouler dans le grand Bar avec un regard surpris sur le visage. Rapidement, je montais sur le bar et clama l'attention de tout ce petit monde.  
-" Ecoutez-moi, je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais on va avoir des ennuis. Regroupait tout les mages capables de produire une source de lumière. Ensuite, Levy, Fried, et tout ceux qui savent faire des runes ou toute sorte de bouclier avec moi. Faites le tour du bâtiment et vérifiez bien que toutes les issues soient scéllées magiquement et physiquement. il ne doit y avoir aucune ombre a proximitée des sorties jusqu'a ce que les runes exterieures soient placées, COMPRIS ?!" Makarov hocha la tête et donna quelques ordres aux autres chefs de guilde. Je m'aperçut en sortant que Mavis nous avait suivie. Levy, Fried et moi nous occupions de placer un bouclier géant englobant tout le bâtiment tandis que Mavis éliminait les quelques ombres qui osaient s'approcher d'elle. (Et oui Mavis brille et est donc une source de lumière. Les ombres étants ben ... des ombres ^^ n'aiment pas la lumière.) La tâche finie, nous rentrâmes dans le bâtiment et je vis les regards interrogateurs de tout le monde. Je soupirait et commencais une incantation pour sceller les sorties avec l'aide des mages pouvant créer de la lumière et de Mavis. Une fois toutes les sécuritées installées, je m'assis sur le contoir laissant mes pieds nus se balancer. Je décidais de me lancer dans quelques explications car les mages semblaient vraiment perdus et certains en colère. "-Ecoutez, je vais avoir besoin de toute l'attention possible et de toute l'aide aussi." Les mages firent un signe d'aquiescement (je sais pas si c'est français mais en tout cas moi je trouve ^^). Je continuais danc mes explications.  
"- Avez-vous vu les ombres l'exterieur se déplacer ?" Makarov qui était prés de moi et les yeux fermés en ouvrit un et dit qu'il les avait vu. "- Elles se nourrissent de la puissance magique. Plus elles en ont, plus elles sont dangeureuses. Comme la plupart des ombres, elles craignent la lumière." Je fis une pause et ne voulant pas dire que c'était moi la cause de ce désastre, je prenais mon temps mais je fus coupée. "-Mais alors qu'est-ce que a fout la ? Pourquoi c'est aprés nous ?" avait crié un mage de chez Quatro Cerberus. "On s'en débarrasse d'abord, je vous expliquerais aprés, marché conclut ?" Malheureusement, c'est tout ce que j'avais trouver dire pour gagner du temps. L'excuse devait être valable car les mages presents s'etaient tus. J'avais décidée, idiotement, d'aller m'en occuper, seule.

Point de vue Normal:

Une lumière entoura le corps de la jeune brune et sous les yeux ébahis des autres guildes, elle se transforma en tigre. Elle invoqua son feu bleu qui lui permettait de voler, addressa un rugissement aux mages et partit a toute vitesse hors du bâtiment entrainant les ombres derriere elle. "MEDOLY ! REVIENS !" Avait crié Mirajane en pleurant.  
"Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Je n'y comprend plus rien." Tout les mages s'étaient tournés vers celui qui avait parlé . Sting, avec son air blasé , avait les mains dans les poches. "Elle est partie toute 'seule' affronter ces 'choses'" Avait dit Lucy en appuyant 'seules' et 'choses'.

Alors ? ce chapitre ? rewiewer et donnez moi votre avis, je meurs d'envie de le connaître ^^. Le chapitre 7 devrait être bientôt la, pleins de rebondissements et d'aventures. Mais avant tout, il faut que vous me disiez si vous préfereriez que Medoly soit avec Sting ou Grey ? j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis, je ne pourrais pas continuer d'écrire autrement. Mais, assez de bavardage et a bientôt Minna^^.


	7. Erreur

Salut desoler pour l'attente^^, ce doit etre mon chapitre le plus court^^. Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas. Pardon pour les fautes et tout sa. Bref, rewiewer donnez moi votre avis vos critiques aussi ^^. La fin de cette histoire est proche. J'ai choisi Grey avec Medoly, sa me semblait plus logique pas vous? Une derniere chose, j'ai eu un souci avec le programme avec lequel j'écris... Je suis super désolée si ça vous a empecher de lire je vais faire mon possible pour corriger tout sa. Excusez moi encore.

chapitre 7

Point de vue Medoly:

Je courais à travers les rues de la ville jusqu'a l'arène. Ce que je n'attendais pas était le fait que les ombres s'étaient déjà rassemblées au même endroit. Je savais que j'avais fait une erreur en laissants mes amis derrière et que j'allais payer ma bétise. J'entendais déjà les cris des ombres qui se réduisaient en cendres. Je savais qu'ils arrivaient, je les connaissaient bien aprés tout. 'Je vous en prie, ne vous approchez pas de moi' avais-je plaidée silencieusement. Quand le grand bâtiment fût enfin en vue je pris une grande inspiration. J'allais faire la plus stupide de toute les choses que j'ai jamais faites. J'allais abandonner tout espoir de connaître l'amour, d'avoir un jour des enfants, de revoir mes amis, ma nouvelle famille. De retrouver la lumière. C'était un prix payer quand on fait une erreur come celle que j'ai faite. Au lieu de voir tout fairy tail rappliquer, il n'y avait que Grey et Sting avec leur magie luminescente qui détruisaient toutes traces de menaces sur leur passage. "-Allez vous en! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez témoins de ce que je vais faire!" Avais-je criée désespérée. Malheureusement, les ombres, elles, avaient compris ce que je comptais faire et ne voulaient pas que cela arrive. Une vague noire s'abbatit sur moi et me happa au passage, m'emmenant au centre de l'arène. Je vis Grey crier et s'élancer vers moi tandis que Lucy, Mirajane, Natsu et son chat volant, Master et l'ami au cheveux noirs de Sting arrivaient en courant. Je voulais leur hurler de me sortir de ce petrain dans lequel je m'étais fourrée mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je sentis qu'on me soulevait dans les airs, et ma vision devint floue quand je sentis quelque chose s'infiltrer dans mon corps.

Point de vue Grey:

Je vis Medoly se faire soulever dans les airs par des piliers noirs lui entourant les poignets et chevilles. Deux ombres assez petites s'approchèrent de la jolie brune, je laissait échapper un cri en me rappellant ce qu'elle avait dit propos de son frère et sa soeur. "Master!" Je me retournais vers lui et le vis hocher la tête. Je compris à ce moment la qu'il commençais Fairy Law. Il prononça l'incantation et un charge de magie démentielle s'abbatit sur le stadium. La lumière se retira et tout ce qu'il restait était Medoly qui tenait dans ses bras protectivement les deux ombres qui s'étaient approchées d'elle il y a quelques instants. Master me regarda et je me sentis flancher. La jeune brune qui avait toujours su capter mon attention depuis son arrivée, était la, devant moi, se tordant de douleur sous les coups que lui infligeaient ses 'pseudos' frère et soeur.

Point de vue Normal:

Grey, réflechissait toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de la sortir de ce mauvais pas, Makarov était dans le même état que Grey tandis qu'Erza, Sting, Natsu, Happy et Lucy fesaient de leur mieux pour empécher les ombres d'approcher Medoly de plus près quand une voix maléfique s'éleva. Les mages se tournèrent simultanément vers la source de cette sombre voix et furent surpris de voir qu'elle s'élevait du corps de la tigresse. La lumière blanche de sa magie s'échappait peu peu de son corps et était remplacée par une magie plus noire encore que l'encre. Elle lévita jusqu'au sol et les deux petites ombres la lachèrent et disparurent dans son immense aura (noire je deviens noire noir noir noir au secour ! un peu de blanc dans ce chapitre me ferait le plus grand bien XDD).  
"Elle appartient au peuple de la lumière, c'est une source d'énergie pour nous habitants des ombres" La voix ne sortait pas de la bouche de la jeune femme, elle venait de son aura, teintée de noir! (bon... si a devient trop noir pour vous, vous le dites okai ? parce que moi la, je crois que je fais une overdose XD).

Eh ben je vous laisse la,en route pour le prochain chapitre ^^. comme d'hab' J'espère que celui ci vous aura plus et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer ^^ comme vous voulez ^^. La fin de mon histoire est proche. Je crois que je vais prendre Grey pour aller avec elle, sa me semble plus logique et vous? Le prochain chapitre sera surement le dernier, jusque la ^^ a bientôt MINNA^^ et désolé pour le retard^^


	8. la bataille finale

Chapitre 8:

Point de vue normal:

La jeune tigresse avança. Makarov fronça les sourcils. Lucy cria. Natsu paniqua en voyant Lucy s'effondrer au sol. Medoly avait frappé la mage celeste dans la nuque. Elle ria bruyamment. La troupe de mage recula d'un pas. Grey s'avança lentement et pris la parole. "-Qui est tu ?" Demanda-t-il.  
"-Moi ? mais vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis le chaos de ce monde, je suis l'être le plus abominable de tout les temps HA HA HA HA HA"  
Le rire abominable de la chose qui avait pris le corps de Medoly résonnait dans l'arène désormais vide. Grey eut un frisson de malaise qui lui parcourut le long de l'échine. Il se ressaisit vite, se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui tendis la main. "-Medoly, je sais que tu est la, je sais que tu nous entends, réveille toi. On a besoin de toi." dit il. Le mage aux cheveux d'Ebène regardait la jeune femme d'un air plus que serieux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et lui murmura "-J'ai besoin de toi." La brunette qu'il avait désormais devant lui le regarda un moment abasourdie, puis repris son visage cruel et sadique. "-Comme c'est mignon. HA HA HA. Tu te rends compte que sa force est désormais mienne, tu ne la reverra jammais HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH H!"  
Deux petites formes lumineuses venaient d'attraper les mains de la jeune tigresse. "-Mage de glaçe, nous avons entendu tes prières. Nous aiderons notre soeur pour qu'elle te revienne. Prends soin d'elle." Sur ces mots, les deux formes luminescentes entrèrent dans le corps de Medoly qui se tordit nouveau de douleur.

Point de vue Medoly (a l'intérieur de son esprit):

J'avais froid et j'avais mal. Je ne me souvenais pas de ce qu'il s' était passé aprés que la team et Grey soit arrivés. Deux petites voix me parvinrent, douces et claires. "-Medoly, Medoly, réveille toi, c'est l'heure tu vas être en retard!  
"-Ce n'est pas le moment de renoncer, réveille toi grande soeur"  
Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux pour tre acceuillis par deux petits bras m'entourant en un gros câlin. Malgr moi, je souris. Les deux petites choses qui m'avaient attrapés taient en fait "-a-a-a-ASHA ! m-m-MELINE! Vous êtes vivants ? Oh si vous saviez comme vous m'avez inquietez!" Avais-je alors baffouiller de surprise et de joie. Des larmes menaçaient de rouler le long de mes joues. "-Grande soeur, nous ne sommes plus la, ce n'est que nos esprits. Il ne faut pas t'inquieter pour nous." Quand Asha avait prononcé ces mots, les larmes roulèrent a flots sur mes joues. "-Medoly, tes amis ont besoin de toi plus que tu as besoin de nous, il ne faut pas que tu renonces." Meline souriait en me disant ces mots, elle regarda Asha et son sourire tomba. "-Ecoute grande soeur" Reprit mon petit frère.  
"-Tu dois libérer le sceau. Tu es l'élue. Libère la marque." Je regardais Meline, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. "-Vite, ce jeune mage de glaçe besoin de toi, souviens toi." Quand ces mots sortirent de la bouche d'Asha, tout mes souvenirs revinrent la surfaçe. Tout ces bons moments passés en sa compagnie, toutes ces missions réussies ensemble. Tout ces sourires changés au détour d'un regard. Toutes ces plaisanteries propos de mon attirance pour le mage de glaçe. J'ouvris les yeux, plus déterminée que jamais. "-Medoly, va vite! cherche le sceau, libere le. Protège ta nouvelle famille!"Avait dit Meline un grand sourire sur les levres. Cela avait toujours t elle la plus joyeuse de la famille. "- Sois heureuse, c'est un ordre tu nous entends?!" Je regardais Meline et Asha s'effacer de mon champs de vision, leurs derniers mots rebondissant avec l'écho. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau mais s'arrettèrent vite. Ma décision était prise.

Pendant ce temps avec Grey et companie:

Quelques fractions de secondes seulement avaient passées depuis que les petites lumières avaient parlé a Grey. Le corps de la brunette se releva une nouvelle fois, aspirant toutes les ombres aux alentours. Natsu et l'inconsciente Lucy était en arrière tandis que touts les autres étaients entrain de combattre les ombres qui ne cessaient de se multiplier avec l'aura noire de la jeune femme.(et on est de retour avec le noir ... XD) Une voix résonna dans leurs tête.  
"-Tout vas bien ne vous inquietez pas, Nee-chan arrive" A ces mots, une lumière blanche éclata. D'un seul coup, toutes les ombres qui donnaient du fil a retordre aux membres de l'équipe disparurent dans un nuage de poussières grises. Une masse noire gigantesque s'écrasa au pieds de la jeune mage qui lévitait dans les airs. Quand l'abominable chose se leva, les mages furent horrifiés devant sa monstruosit . Elle devait mesurer deux mêtres de haut ainsi que deux metres de large. Elle avait deux yeux rouges, injectés de sang et d'immenses crocs dégoulinants de bave. La monstruosité avait un pelage plus noir et ténébreux que la nuit, des écailles apparaissaient par-ci par-là au travers de l'immense corps. Elle arborait une queue comme celle d'un dinosaure qui avait l'air aussi affutée qu'une épée. Une fumée noire, rouge s'échappait de son corps.

De retour dans l'esprit de Medoly (point de vue Medoly):

Peu de temps aprés que mon frère et ma soeur soit partis, je me concentrais sur la dure tâche de trouver le sceau qui était en moi. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller. Au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par sentir une sensation étrange l'interieur de moi. D'agréables frissons me parcoururent la colonne vertébrale. J'ouvris les yeux et découvrit en face de moi un escalier. Guidée par mon instinct je montais toujours et toujours plus haut, jusqu'a apercevoir une vive lumière. "-Enfant que les vicissitudes ont choisies, approche" Une voix s'éleva de la lumière. La dernière marche était enfin en vue. Je soufflais quand une brûlure intense vint me frapper . Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Je m'effondrais sur l'escalier. 'Courage, ce n'est pas une petite brûlure qui va m'empêcher d'avancer' me dis-je pour retrouver du courage. Malgr la douleur je continuais d'avancer. La devant moi, baignant dans la lumière, se trouvait un triangle d'or. Le même que celui sur ma main. Hésitante j'approchais ma main. "-N'ai pas peur, une fois que tu aura touché ce sceau, ton vrai pouvoir te sera révélé . Approche, sauve tes amis et ceux qui tu tiens." J'approchai ma main et d'un geste lent et doux, j'attrapais l'artéfact et le serrai contre moi.  
"- Toi et moi ne faisons qu'un à présent, je peux retourner la ou j'ai toujours appartenu"  
Une chaleur m'envahit et je me sentis ramener dans le monde réel. J'ouvrit les yeux et vit la cause de mes intenses brûlures. Une aura noire m'englobait. La lumière de mon nouveau pouvoir chassa l'aura maléfique qui se transforma en créature de cauchemards mes pieds.

Point de vue Grey:

Aprés l'apparition de l'horrible créature, Medoly descendit au sol. Une lumière l'engloba de nouveau et elle commença changer. Ses cheuveux, d'ordinaire noirs comme la nuit devinrent blonds dor , ses yeux oranges devinrent bleu saphir et de petites oreilles pointues apparurent. Elle portait une robe vert primptemps sans brettelles accompagné d'un lacet qui maintenait la robe dans son dos. Autour de sa taille, une petite poche était accrochée une ceinture marron. Pour finir, accroché dans son dos une grande épée pommmeau bleu ainsi qu'un bouclier arborait un fier triangle d'or. Je rougis en la voyant. La jeune femme se retourna et me sourit gentiment. Elle dégaina son épée et bouclier puis fonça sur la créature. Une violente bataille commença alors. Je rageait, nous la voyons se battre sans rien pouvoir faire.

Point de vue Medoly:

J'atterit sur le terre ferme et me retourna quand je sentis le regard de Grey se poser sur moi. Je le vis rougir et me dis que je devait être plutôt mignonne dans ma veritable apparence. Je fonçais sur la cr ature sachant quoi faire pour l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle me lança un laser noir que j'esquivait. D'attaques en attaques, le monstre faiblissait, je continuais d'esquiver tout en lui donnant des coup d'épée quand l'occasion se présentait. Je déçidais donc de passer au choses serieuses. J'implantait de la magie dans l'épée mais je fut prise par surprise quand sa queue me projetta contre l'un des murs de l'arène. Je commençais cracher un peu de sang. Je relevais la tête immédiatement quand je vis une épée gelée se diriger droit sur le monstre suivie d'un torrent de flames, d'une volée de boules violettes, d'un rayon de lumière et d'un rayon d'ombres. Je vis Grey, Natsu, Mirajane, Sting et Rogue fonçer mon secour. Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire. C'était tout eux, impossible de rester en place. Grey me releva et Mirajane transformée en Satan Soul me prit et s'envola dans les airs. "-Tu croyais qu'on allais te laisser te battre toute seule ? Et c'était quoi sa ? Pourquoi tu t'es laissée posséder par cette chose HEIN!"  
"-Pardon Mirajane, je suis désolée. Ca ne se reproduira plus je te le promets."  
Mirajane souris et me lacha pile sur la tête du monstre. Mon épée brilla et je la plantais le plus profond dans la tête du monstre qui hurla de douleur. Je fis un salto arrière et vis le monstre disparaître dans un tas de cendres en hurlant. Satisfaite, j'attrapis mon arme et fis un mouvement class pour la rengainer. Quand je regardais autour de moi je vis tout mes amis séverement bléssés et la ville moitié détruite dans le carnage de notre bataille. Une voix me parla dans le fond de mon esprit.  
"-Il faut que tu effaces leurs mémoires. Ils souffriront terriblement dans le cas contraire.  
-Mais! Je-je-je... et Grey ? - Tu les sauveras."  
Je pleurais mais si c'était pour les sauver alors je le ferai. Je pris mon ocarina et posa mes lèvres dessus. Pleurant, Je commençais jouer la mélodie du temps. Les nuages partirent les débris se reconstruirent mes amis commençaient se réveiller un par un. Mon chant se finit et tout mes amis étaient présent debout, guéris et entrain de courir vers moi. Mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité . Grey arriva le premier et me pris dans ses bras. "G-g-grey, je suis désolée" Avais-je dit tremblante. Il s'éloigna de moi et vit que je commençais fader. "-Medoly! Tu-tu Medoly! tu disparais!  
-Grey, tout est de ma faute, pardon, sache que je t'ai-..."  
Ma phrase ne se termina jamais. Tout ce qui restait présent de moi était mon ocarina, tombé de mes mains quand Grey m'avait pris dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas la fin, il y aura un autre chapitre plus gai je vous promet. J'ai les larmes au yeux en crivant la fin de ce chapitre. D sol si je suis trop sentimentale. A bient t pour le dernier chapitre MINNA!


	9. Note de l'auteur

Hello, c'est juste une petite information pour vous.

J'ai changer mon nom de Medoly chan a YingWhiteyWolf donc si vous ne retrouvez pas mon histoire sous le premier nom, ne vous affollez pas okai ? ^^Merci et desoler pour le derangement

Bye Bye tout le monde.

P.S: au fait, normallement le dernier chapitre de mon histoire devrait bientot sortir donc ne vous impatientez pas okay ? ^^ 


	10. 4 ans après

Hello MINNA je suis de retour avec le dernier chapitre ^^ je sais que sa fesait pas longtemps que j'ai posté le 8 mais je ne pouvais pas attendre d'écrire et poster celui-ci! Bonne Lecture !

Dans le dernier chapitre, Medoly avait éffacé la mémoire de ses amis pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas des dégats causés par la bataille. Elle avait donc disparue en voulant dire quelque chose a Grey. Maintenant avec le dernier chapitre.

4 ans plus tard; Fairy Tail :

Une personne avec un manteau capuche noire lui cachant le visage et le reste du corps par la même occasion apparut devant la fameuse guilde qui avait, finallement et malgré toutes les embûches rencontrées (et malheureusement oubliées avec la jeune fille qui va avec ...), gagnée le tournoi magique. La personne poussa les grandes portes en bois, poussant un profond soupir de tristesse. Toute activitée dans la guilde stoppa net quand les mages entendirent les portes en bois grinçer. Natsu et Grey taient figés dans leurs positions de combat tandis qu'Erza tenait sa cuillère avec son bout de fraisier à portée de ses lèvres. Mirajane et Lucy qui papotaient gaiement pendant que la blanche essuyait un verre arretterent tout mouvement pour regarder le nouveau venu avec des yeux curieux.

Point de vue inconnu:

Alors que j'entrais dans la guilde, tout le monde s'arretta de bouger. A cause de ma capuche, je ne voyait pas les membres de la Guilde mais je savait qu'ils étaient tous la car je sentais leurs auras. Je m'approchais de ce qui semblait être le bar, d'ou je pouvais sentir les clefs de Lucy et la Satan Soul de Mirajane. Je posais mes mains sur le contoir et d'une voix qui se voulait ferme, je dit:  
"-Bonjour, je suis la car il ya quelques années, j'ai perdu un objet très précieux pour moi et je sais que vous l'avez trouvé ."  
Mirajane me regarda et ses yeux devinrent rond comme des soucoupes. Elle sortit du bar en vitesse et partit chercher quelque chose. Quand elle revint, je sentis la pulsation familière de l'objet ancestral transmit dans ma famille depuis des générations se raprocher. Je sentis l'aura de Grey passer près de moi et prendre défensivement l'objet tant convoité . "-Mira ! Tu ne peux pas lui donner! C'est une parfaite inconnue!" Avait-t-il dit.  
A peine ses mots étaient sortis de sa bouche que je sentis une douleur brûlante passer dans tout mon corps. Il fallait absolument que je reprenne possession de l'ocarina qu'il tenait dans les mains. J'aggrippais le bar un peu plus fort ce qui provoqua une réaction de mes pouvoirs. Il fallait que je parte et vite! Je me mis à disparaître pour m'échapper le plus vite possible, ce qui provoqua une profonde terreur dans les yeux du mage de glaçe. Je le vis éssayer de m'aggripper le plus fort possible pour pas que je ne disparaisse pas. Je fut à ce moment terriblement painée mais aussi terriblement heureuse. Aprés tout, il y avait peut être une chance qu'ils se souviennent de moi? Même aprés toutes ces années? Je l'espérais.

Point de vue de Grey:

Quand cette personne cachée derrière ce manteau était apparue, toute la guilde s'était stoppée de respirer. Ni même Natsu ni moi n'osaient faire de bruit. Quand elle s'avança vers Lucy et Mirajane au bar, j'entendis Natsu grogner. Ce qu'il était possessif quand cela se rapportais à sa Luce. Je fut tiré de mes pensées quand j'entendis une voix cristalline qui me donna des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.  
"-Bonjour, je suis la car il y a quelques années, j'ai perdu un objet trés précieux pour moi et je sais que vous l'avez trouvé ." Je vis les yeux de Mira s'arrondir comme des soucoupes. Je la vis monter au premier tage hâtivement et sût tout de suite ce qu'elle était allée chercher. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle allait donner ce si bel instrument de musique, dont personne ne savait se servir, à cet inconnu! Enfin inconnu'e' car avec cette voix, cela paraissait impossible d'être un homme, même un petit garçon n'avait pas la voix aussi pure. Je me précipitais vers Mirajane en lui criant dessus et attrappant l'instrument le serrant contre moi.  
"-Mira ! Tu ne peux pas lui donner! C'est une parfaite inconnue!" Avais-je crié . A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots que je vis la femme cachée sous le manteau serrer le contoir et se plier en deux en jurant doucement. Je pense qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait actuellement prononcé ces mots. Je crois qu'elle avait dit quelque chose comme :  
"-Il faut absolument que je reprenne possession de l'ocarina qu'il tient dans les mains"  
Elle se mit a se désintegrer et une vieille blessure se réouvrit, j'avais l'impression que c'était déjà arrivé avant. J'éssayais tant bien que mal de la rattrapper mais elle continuait de disparaitre. J'avait si mal au coeur. Comme si c'était déjà arrivé . Je ne voulais plus voir personne disparaître.

Point de vue Normal (dans la forêt):

"-Haa haa haa, c'était près. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à gerer mes pouvoirs et que j'allais encore purifier cet endroit." Une figure cachée par une capuche et un manteau était assise dans une rivière large mais très peu profonde. La figure cachée par le grand manteau haletait. Elle se releva et marcha doucement jusqu'a la terre ferme.

"-Qu'est-ce je peux faire ? Si je ne joue pas le chant de la lumière, mais pouvoirs ne se stabiliserons jamais. De plus, j'en ai besoin pour qu'il absorbe ma magie au fur et à mesure." Un peu après son petit monologue, la personne encapuchonnée commença à se diriger hors de la forêt quand quelque chose se mit à briller. Un majestueux tigre blanc apparut à côté d'elle, ronronnant de plaisir. Elle soupira posa sa main délicatement sur la tête de l'animal.

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y retourne, tu pourras venir avec moi ?

-Grrr (Tout va bien je suis la )  
-Hi hi hi, oui... mais je suis malheureuse, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir d'âme depuis ce jour là ."  
Le tigre blanc se frotta contre ses hanches et elle repris la direction de la guilde qui un jour avait été sa maison.

Depuis Fairy Tail (alors que la jeune personne est entrain de se diriger droit vers la guile (je suis sûre vous avez deviné qui c'est ^^)):

Dans la guilde, tout le monde était choqué. Une personne venait de disparaître sous leurs yeux. Grey tenait l'instrument, qui était devenu sacré depuis qu'il leur avait portés bonheur face Sabertooth dans le Tournoi. (Eh oui rappellez vous, elle à éffacer la mémoire de tout le monde donc par conséquent, ils ne se souvenaient plus de leur coopération.) Une légère pulsion manait de l'objet chaque pas que la personne encapuchonnée se rapprochait. Un flash de lumière, pur mais doux, éblouit Grey alors que la figure vêtue de son longs manteau noir ouvrait une nouvelle fois les portes de la guilde.

"-Pardon de vous déranger de nouveaux mais j'ai vraiment besoin de cet instrument."

La figure en manteau se rapprocha de Grey quand au milieu de la guilde, elle s'écroula par terre, quatre pattes. Un cercle de magie blanc et dor apparut sous ses pieds. Il s'aggrandissait chaque seconde passant. Il finit bientôt par faire la taille du hall du bâtiment. La figure en manteau se releva très vite et partit dans un endroit le plus vaste et le plus près possible de la guilde; Le terrain d'entraînement. Elle vit que la guilde l'avait suivie. Elle retomba quatre pattes quand une nouvelle vague de magie se propagea travers son corps. La lumière se faisait de plus en plus intense et l'ocarina dans les mains de Grey brilla de plus en plus intensément. Un rugissement familier se répandit travers le terrain et la place de la personne encapuchonnée se trouvait un tigre blanc, se dressant de toute sa hauteur majestueusement. Un étrange symbole sur sa patte fit snapper quelque chose dans la tête de Grey. Des larmes s' étaient mises couler le longs de ses joues.

"-Grey-sama ? Jubia se demande pourquoi vous pleurez?

-Mais Juvia, je ne pleure pas! "  
Grey se toucha les joues un bref instant et remarqua que les larmes continuaient de rouler librement sur ses joues. Il se retourna vers les membres de sa guilde pour voir que Lucy et Mirajane étaient aussi entrain de pleurer, en regardant le tigre. Il se retournait vers l'animal quand une tonne de souvenirs lui revinrent.

:Flashback:

1er:  
"-Hey, Bonjour, je suis nouvelle ici, tu t'appelles comment ?" Une jolie jeune fille de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés le regardait avec des yeux d'un orange très spécial.  
2 ème:  
"-Hey Grey! Cette mission l'air chouette, pourquoi on y vas pas?" Un rire résonna dans le hall de la guilde avant qu'il ne se voient la suivre en souriant.  
3 ème:  
"-Eh bien, tu n'éssaie pas?" Avait demander la même jeune fille qu'au début.  
"-Tu sais que si tu t'accorde comme eux avec ton pouvoir, cela te rend plus puissant car tu sera capable d'explorer toutes tes capacités." Un sourire de sa part et il sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite que la normale. Un étrange tigre se tenait côté d'elle.

Des flashbacks continuèrent lui revenir jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive une scène qui le choqua.

Il était entrain de tenir dans ses bras cette fille, mais cette fois elle avait de longs cheuveux dorés, des yeux couleurs saphir et des petites oreilles pointues. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que c'était la même tout du long. Il se rapprocha un peu et pu entendre la conversation en regardant son lui du passé . Son lui du pass avait des yeux écquarquillés d'horreur. Il avait des larmes au coins des yeux. "-G-g-grey, je suis désolée" La jeune femme pleurait.  
"-Medoly! Tu-tu Medoly! tu disparais!  
-Grey, tout est de ma faute, pardon, sache que je t'ai-..."

:Fin Flashback:

Grey revint brusquement lui même et murmura quelque mots qui firent réagir le tigre.

"-M-M-Medoly ?" Le tigre grogna doucement en signe d'acquiescement.  
" MEDOLY !" Cria Grey. Il s'était mis courir droit sur le grand tigre blanc. Il se jeta sur l'animal, lui entourant le cou avec ses bras. Quelques mages, éffrayés qu'il se fasse attaquer crièrent mais quand ils virent une lumière réapparaître, ils furent frappés de stupeur. A la place du grand et majestueux tigre blanc se trouvait une jeune femme de la taille de Grey. Elle avait de longs cheuveux ondulés d'un blond cendré (comme ceux de Mavis) avec une frange qui se baladait sur son front et qui lui atteignait les genoux, un regard de saphir, profond et doux et de petites oreilles pointues (un peu comme celles d'un elfe). Le mage de glaçe la serrait comme si elle allait dirparaître tout moment.

"-Oui Grey c'est moi, je suis la. Je ne te quitterais plus. Promis"  
Lui avait elle murmuré dans l'épaule. Le jeune brun n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'un éclair blanc et blond se jetèrent sur elle en pleurant, ce qui eu pour effet d'éjecter Grey de l'embrace de Medoly. Elle le regarda d'un air tendre et sourit en le voyant devenir plus rouge que les cheuveux de Titania. Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps a celle ci pour rejoindre les bras de leur amie perdue (et oubliée ... xD). Les quatres filles étaient assises et pleuraient de joie quand le maître de Fairy Tail arriva accompagné de Mavis qui sourit chaleureusement à la jeune demoiselle. Il proclama:  
"-Medoly est rentrée la maison! FETONS SON RETOUR!" Il ne fallut que cette phrase pour qu'un rugissement d'approuvement se fasse entendre.

Un peu plus tard dans la guilde:

Medoly maintenant accompagnée de Mirajane et Lucy allèrent chercher l'ocarina que Grey avait redéposé en haut quand ils était rentrés dans la guilde pour faire la fête. La jeune blonde regarda ses deux amies et elles hochèrent la tête.

"-Si tu dois jouer de ton instrument de musique, autant que la guilde en profite non ? de plus on jamais su comment s'en servir. Et puis, Grey ne voulait pas qu'on s'en approche... Alors tu nous joue un air ?"  
Avait demandée Mira plus que surexitée l'idée d'entendre l'ocarina. Lucy regarda Medoly un brief instant et elle soupira.

"-Medoly vas nous jouer un morceaux de musique donc tout le monde coute !"

Avait avertit Mirajane du haut du stage. Tout le monde se retourna vers Medoly qui était sur le balcon du 1er tage, s'assied sur la rambarde laissant ses pieds nus se balancer dans le vide. Elle sortit son ocarina positionna ses mains dessus et souffla dessus. Elle le porta ses lèvres et commença une douce mélodie. La musique qui sortait de son petit instrument était magnifique. Une ode à la lumière sacrée, rédemptrice de ce monde. La main de Medoly brillait au fur et mesure. Quand la musique s'arretta, il y avait un cercle magique en dessous d'elle. Elle papillonna des yeux, comme réveillée d'un rêve magnifique.  
Le cercle magique disparut et toute la guilde éclata en applaudissements et en compliments. Même Makarov et Mavis semblaient heureux. Elle sauta du 1er tage et atterit gracieusement juste devant le bar, sur la table ou se trouvait Grey. Medoly sauta de la table fit un immense sourire Grey puis s'éxcusa et partit en direction de la forêt pour trouver refuge. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Magnolia quand il se mit pleuvoir. Elle n'accelera pas le pas pour autant. Arrivée à la lisière de la grande ville, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Elle sursauta un peu avant de tourner sa tête et de se rendre compte que c'était le mage brun qui la serrai contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur son paule et lui murmura dans l'oreille

"-Medoly, ce jour là , tu as commencée une phrase et tu ne l'as jamais terminée."

A cette phrase, la jeune mage de lumière se retourna et faça Grey, perçant son âme avec son regard bleu saphir. Elle lui sourit, les deux mages était désormais completement trempés. Ne voulant pas lui dire de peur qu'il refuse, Medoly posa ses mains délicatement sur les joues du mage de glaçe, se rapprocha et l'embrassa. A sa surprise, il lui répondit avec tout autant de tendresse. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Medoly pris la parole

"-Grey je veux que tu sache que je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi Medoly, depuis le début"

Ils se sourirent et se réembrassèrent sous la douce pluie, completement trempés.

Dans l'ombre, deux ombres les regardaient s'embrasser en sautant de joie comme des fans girls. Elles se tapèrent dans la main.  
"-Je te l'avais dit Mira, qu'il fallait lui secouer les puces à Grey.  
-Oui Lucy. Maintenant que tu est casée avec Natsu, il ne reste plus que ...  
-Toi Mira! Et je connais une certaine personne qui serait très contente de se voir avec toi nan ?

-Lucy ! c'est moi l'entremetteuse ici !

-Oh non! Maintenant c'est moi et pr pare toi car j'ai un plan pour toi et Fried. En attendant laissons les. Ils ont besoin de tranquilités les deux amoureux."  
Après leur petite discussion, Mira et Lucy partirent la guilde, annoncer la nouvelle et arranger un plan pour Fried et la mage de transformation.

^^FIN^^

====================================================================================================== Eh voila, s'est fini ! sa me fait tout bizarre ! J'espere que ma fic' vous aura plus. Sachhez que j'y ai mis tout mon coeur et que je remercie tout les gens qui ont pris la peine de me lire! Je vous remercie du soutien et tout. Merci les rewiewers et les followers et les readers. Je ferais surement une autre histoire bientôt mais je ne sais pas trop sur quoi faire. Bref, je ne cesserai jamais d'être infinimement reconnaissante vous tous. Aurevoir MINNA! la prochaine ! vous pouvez toujours rewiewer et tout, no problem ^^. A la prochaine fois les gens !


End file.
